Into the Past
by Ivypool
Summary: After the battle with the Dark Forest, Firestar didn't go to Starclan. No, he went into the past. He wakes up as a little Kittypet named Rusty again, and as he gose into the forest, he quickly figures out that he wasn't the only one who has been sent back. But still, he isn't sure why he is here, or how he can get back to normal. He just hopes thst he won't mess up the history.
1. Chapter 1

**This is _another _one of my new stories. I hope all you readers like it. :)**

Firestar woke to something rolling down his back, smoothing his fur and then starting again. He purred and rolled over, letting it gently rub his belly instead.

Whatever it was, it felt nice. It brought up many memories that he thought he had forgotten a long time ago. Memories such as playing with littermates, meeting Smudge, laying under the blankets with his Twolegs, and silently waiting for the birds to land on the fence...

His eyes snapped open. In front of him was a big female Twoleg, her paw gently moving back and forth on Firestar's belly.

Though his heartbeat sped up and he was panicking on the inside, he forced himself to brush past the Twoleg and then walk slowly across the den and push his way through the cat flap.

Once outside, he paused. He remembered this garden with the short cut grass, heavily scented flowers, the gravel path. Firestar sprinted across the garden, the night lit by the almost full moon above.

He ran up to a puddle and stared down at it for a long time. That was not him. But it was at the same time.

He still had the familiar flame colored pelt and brilliant green eyes. But he was younger, with softer and cleaner fur. His pelt held no scars or gray fur. He was plump and weak again, his lean and well-muscled body gone. His ear no longer had a nick in it, and around his neck layed a blue collar with a small bell.

Firestar turned away, throughts in his head making him dizzy. _How am I here? What time am I in? Is my Clan okay? What will happen now that I'm gone?_

Those where only some of his questions. He pushed them away and thought of the last thing he could remember. At that had to be the huge battle with Tigerstar, killing him before collapsing from wounds himself. Then the tree fell, and his vision went black for what _seemed_ like a lifetime... And he woke here.

Firestar jumped onto the fence and looked into the forest. If he was in then the past, he would stick with history. And, he just felt uncomfortable being by a Twoleg nest. He was just about to jump down when he head a noise farther along the fence.

He looked over to see a plump black-and-white tom pulling himself onto the fence and carefully walking over. "Where are you off to Rusty?" It was Smudge.

Firestar purred and touched noses with him in greeting. It was great to see his friend again, before he became flat and lazy. Before the Cutter. "Hello Smudge." He said.

"You're not going into the woods are you?" Smudge asked, looking at him curiously.

Firestar turned back ro the forest. It was dark and shadowy now, but the night sounds called to him. He wanted the trees around him and to proudly be part of Thunderclan.

"Just for a look." Firestar promised, but slightly feeling bad for lieing. Back then it had only been for a look, but now he knew that it was a lot more than that. It was for life.

"You wouldn't get me in there. It's dangerous!" Smudge wrinkled his nose with distaste. "Henry said he went into the woods once." Smudge gestured with his nose over the rows of fences toward the garden where Henry lived.

Firestar didn't remember Henry, but the name sounded familiar. "He never went into the woods." Firestar meowed, knowing he was right even if he couldn't remember the cat. Almost all the Kittypets stay out of the woods.

"No really! He caught a robin in there!" Smudge insisted.

Firestar rolled his eyes and jumped off the fence, his bell ringing out into the night as he landed. Smudge followed. "Anyways," Smudge went on. "Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge wildcats who eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claw on old bones!"

Firestar snorted, "Yea, right." _That's what all Kittypets say. _He thought to himself as he took a step forward. "I'm only going to look around." _And hopefully find Graystripe... paw. Graypaw._

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" Purred Smudge. He jumped onto the top of the fence again and dropped down into his own garden.

Firestar turned back to the forest as movement caught his eye. His belly growled, and he noticed how hungry he was. He didn't- wouldn't eat that Kittypet food again, not unless he had to.

He got down low, in a crouch as he watched the creature hide under from brambles. He slowly padded forward, and right when he saw it clearly, a twig snapped and the mouse ran.

Firestar hissed quietly and looked around. He could see the white tip of a red tail trailing through a clump of tall ferns ahead of him. _Fox._

He was about to turn away when he heard another noise. Pawsteps. He knew what was coming up. He padded forward, after the fox, even though all his instincts told him to turn and run. He had to do exactly what he had done the first time. then the noise became louder and faster, and suddenly the creature hit him like an explosion.

He yowled in surprise. He'd forgotten that he wasn't as big or strong as he was the last time he was awake. In this body, he was weak and plump, a Kittypet.

He was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles. He twisted and yowled, trying to throw off the attacker. His attacker gripped him with thorn sharp claws, and teeth pricked at his neck. He froze and then flipped onto his back, remembering how this fight went. He didn't want to change it.

He heard the "hhuuffff" of the cat beneath him as the breath was knocked out of their body. Firestar glanced down to see a face looking back up at him. He saw gray fur, a darker gray stripe, and big yellow eyes. Firestar gave a small nodd and hoped that Graystripe was Graypaw.

Firestar pushed off, and sprinted away. A rush of pawstepps told him that Graypaw was giving chace. As he ran, the scratches stung beneath his fur. Then he skidded to a stop, spun around, and faced his pursuer.

Firestar held back a purr as he saw the cat all the way this time. Graystripe... Graypaw was a small shaggy furred kitten again with strong legs and a broad face. But, before he could do anything, Graypaw ran and crashed into him at full speed. Ghey both fell onto the ground this time. Last time only Graypaw had fallen, but Firestar had to get used to his body again.

Firestar struggled to his paws, breath knocked out of him. He arched his back, hissing and ready to attack again.

But Graypaw simply sat up and licked his forepaw, all signs of aggression gone. "Hi there, Kitrypet!" He meowed cherrily. "You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty!" Graypaw gave Firestar a knowing look and mouthed the word, 'Firestar'.

Firestar flicked his tail and relaxed. It really was Graystripe! He had to stop himself from blurting out questions or rush forward, purring with relief. "I'll fight you again if I have to," He growled. Though, on the inside he was remembering all the times they had laughed and teased each other about this exact moment.

"I'm Graypaw by the way." Graypaw went on, ignoring him. "I'm training to be a Thunderclan Warrior." When Firestar said nothing he went on, "What is a Kittypet like you doing alone in the woods at a time like this? Don't you know it's _dangerous_?"

Firestar flicked his tail in amusement. "If _you're_ the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, I think I can handle it."

"Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous." Graypaw answered, reminding Firestar of Tiger_claw_. He'd have to fix that again. "If I was even half a warrior, I'd give an intruder like you sone real wounds to think about!"

Anyway, Graypaw licked at his paw some more. "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're not from one of the other Clans." He glanced up, amusement in his eyes.

"Other Clans?" Firestar asked, trying to make it sound convincing.

Graypaw hissed, "Surely you've heard of the four great clans! I belong to Thunderclan. The other clans are constantly trying to steal prey from our territory, especially Shadowclan. They're so fierce, they could have easily ripped you to shreds."

Graypaw spat before continuing, "They take our territory and prey. It's the Warriors' job to keep them out of our territory. When I finish my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea bitten skins!"

Firestar narrowed his eyes as he had remembered himself doing the first time. "So you're not a warrior yet?" He asked, though the answer was obvious to him.

"No. Did you think I was?" Graypaw purred loudly, then shook his fluffy head. "I have to go through training first. Today's my first night out as an apprentice."

Firestar knew that at this time, he would have asked if Graypaw would become a Kittypet, but he didn't now.

Graypaw seemed to understand and moved on, "Have you ever tasted mouse? Until you have, you haven't lived."

"No." Firestar said, defensively. "I have not."

"Then I guess you'll never understand." Graypaw meowed and Firestar felt the feeling of anger rise up like it often did on this topic. Graypaw blinked at Firestar as if to tell him that he didn't mean it, but continued. "You weren't born wild. You need warrior blood in you or wind in your whiskers. Kittys born in Twoleg nests aren't the same."

"That's not true!" Firestar meowed indignantly.

Graypaw paused mid lick. He sniffed the air. "I smell cats from my Clan. You should go. They wouldn't be happy with you hunting on our territory!"

Firestar looked around, though he could smell them easily.

"Quick," Graypaw hissed. "Run!"

Firestar got down, ready to jump, but then a voice said behind him, "What's going on here?"

Firestar glanced at Graypaw before turning and watching the leader before him stoll out of the undergrowth, looking a lot younger and powerful than last time he had seen her alive, old and weak from fighting dogs and drowning.

"Bluestar!" Graypaw crouched down beside Firestar and narrowed his eyes. He crouched even lower as a large, golden tabby tom followed Bluestar. It was Lionheart!

"You shouldn't be so near the Twoleg place, Graypaw!" Lionheart growled, narrowinf his eyes at Graypaw.

"I know, Lionheart. I'm sorry." Graypaw looked at his paws.

Firestar crouched low to the forest floor like Graypaw, his ears twitching nervously. He had to get this right. He had to. If he didn't, then he wouldn't become a warrior- a leader.

"Who is this?" Bluestar turned and looked at him.

"He's no threat." Graypaw mewed quickly. "He's not a another Clan warrior, he's just a Twoleg pet from beyond our territories."

_Just a Twoleg pet! _Firestar almost spat aloud, feeling th same anger, if not more, than the first time.

Bluestar gave him a warning look, showing that she had seen his anger. He looked away.

"This is Bluestar, leader of my Clan." Graypaw said under his breath. "And Lionheart. He's my mentor which means that he is training me to be a warior."

"Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw." Meowed Lionheart coolly.

But Bluestar was still staring at Firestar. "You fight well for a Twoleg pet." She meowed. Firestar and Graypaw shared confused glances, though they knew what was going on. "We have been watching you. We wondered how you would deal with an intruder, Graypaw. You attacked him bravely." Graypaw looked pleased at the praise, but then Bluestsr said, "Sit up now, both of you." She looked at Firestar. "You too, Kittypet."

Firestar sat up strait and met her gaze evenly as she addressed him. "You reacted well to the attack, Kittypet. Graypaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned ro face hin when he chaced you. I've not seen a Kittypet do that before."

Rusty nodded his thanks, not wanting to say anything wrong.

"I've been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond the Twoleg place. We patrol the border frequently, so I have seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here." She looked at him thoughtfully. "You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You woukd have caught that mouse if you had not hesitated so long."

Lionheart spoke up, "Bluestar, this is a _Kittypet_. He should not be hunting in Thunderclan territory. Send him home to his Twolegs!"

"Send me home?" He mewed impatiently. He didn't want to go back to the Twoleg place, he wanted to be in the Clan! Though, he knew that he shouldn't say the next thing, he had to. "But I've only come here to hunt for a mouse or two. There should be enough to go around."

Bluestar's gaze snapped back to Rusty. Even Graypaw looked over, surprised that he dared to say that again, even after all the seasons he had been in the Clans. "There's never enough to go around." She spat. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!"

Firestar tried making himself look confused. Lionheart stepped forward to stand at Bluestar's side and they both loomed over him. Firestar swallowed and glanced over at Graypaw. And again, he was reminded of his weak and small body. If he said one thing wrong, or different, this whole thing could go terribly wrong.

**I know that it's a little long, but whatever. This chapter and the next on will be long. I hoped you like it, and please let me know. I accept constructive criticism and flames, though I really think you should wsit until after the third chapter is posted. In the first two, I'm mostly following the book. In the third, it should start to change. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. :) I don't have anything to say right now, so I'll just let you read the chapter.**

**norma- The chapter comee out now! :D So you own all six books? Have you read the books from The New Prophecy yet?**

"Well?" Hissed Bluestar, her face only a mouse-legth from him.

Firestar flattened his ears and crouched down under her glare. His fur prickled uncomfortably. Though he's been a leader himself for a while, he didn't like to see his former leader and mentor so mad at him. But, he didn't want to change the history. "I am no threat to your Clan." He mewed, looking down at his paws.

"You threaten our Clan when you take our food." Yowled Bluestar. "You have plenty of food in your Twoleg nest already. You come here only to hunt for sport. But we hunt to survive."

Firestar knew how true that was now, back then he didn't, but now he did. He sat up and straightened his ears. He raised his head to meet her eyes. "I am sorry." He meowed. "I will not hunt here again."

Bluestar let her hackles fall and signaled for Lionheart to step back. "You are an unusual Kittypet, Rusty." She meowed.

Graypaw let out a sigh of relief. Bluestar swapped a meaningful glance with Lionheart. Though, he understood what it meant now, he hadn't then. "Is survival here really that hard?" He asked.

"Our territory covers only part od the forest." Answered Bluestar. "We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, late newleaf means prey is scarce."

"Is your Clan very big?" He meowed, trying to remember exactly how this went.

"Big enough," Bluestar replied. "Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over."

"Are you all warriors?" Firestar was starting to feel stupid by all these questions.

Lionheart answered him, "Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy careing for kits to hunt."

"And you all live and share prey together?" Firestar murmured, thinking of the soft Kittypet life that he was happy to leave behind.

Bluestar looked at Lionheart, and he stared back. Finally, she turned back to Firestar. "Perhaps you should find these things out for yourself. Would you like to join Thunderclan."

As much as Firestar wanted to blurt out, "Yes! Of course I want to join!" He forced himself to look surprised and say nothing.

Bluestar went on, "If you did, you would train with Graypaw to become a Clan warrior."

"But Kittypets can't be warriors!" Graypaw blurted out, making Firestar flinch, though he knew that his friend didn't mean it. "They don't have warrior blood!"

"Warrior blood," Bluestar's eyes clouded with sadness. "Too much of that has been spilled lately."

Bluestar fell silent and Lionheart spoke, "Bluestar is only offering you training, young kit. There is no guarantee that you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life."

Too difficult? Firestar turned to look at the golden tom. "Why offer me the chance then?"

Bluestar answered this time. "You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is, Thunderclan needs more warriors."

"Understand that Bluestar dose not make this offer lightly." Warned Lionheart. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your Twoleg place and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in both worlds."

Firestar didn't say anything, so Bluestar asked gently, "Are you wondering if it's worth giving up your Kittypet life? But do you realilize the price you will pay for your warmth and food?" After more silence she added, "I can tell your still a tom despite the Twoleg stench that clings to your fur."

"What do you mean, _still _a tom?" Firestar asked, looking up at her.

"You haven't been taken by the Twolegs to the Cutter." Meowed Bluestar gravely. "Not quite so keen to fight a Clan cat, I suspect!"

Firestar thought of Smudge. That poor. He could still remember his surprise when he found out that Smudge had gone to the Cutter.

"The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or shelter." Continued Bluestar. "In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the clan with your life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed.

"But the rewards are great. You will remain a tom. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will even learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and fellowship of the clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone."

"Come, Bluestar, let's not waist any more time here. Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us."

"Wait." Mewed Firestar, stopping them. "Can I think about it?"

Bluestar stared at him for a long moment, then nodded. "Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh." She told him. "Give him your answer then."

Bluestar murmured a low signal, and in one movement, all three cats turned and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Firestar purred, running back through the forest to his Twoleg home. He'd gotten everything right!

That morning, Firestar woke early. His dreams had been filled with visions of his old life, leading his Clan, spending time with his mate and kits, fighting battles...

His fur prickled with excitement as he walked outside the nest. His ears pricked as he heard the sound of birds.

He looked across the garden to see a group of birds on the ground, all pecking at some bugs or something.

Firestar licked his lips hungrily. Real food! He got dow into a crouch and padded forward. Though he hated that he was out in the open and his ginger pelt stood out, he tried hunting anyways.

He paused a fox legth away. It was a long jump for his small, weaker body, but he could always try. He paused, then leapt.

He landed right in front of the birds. He held the closest one with his paw as he killed it. The others flew into the air, yelling out alarm calls.

Firestar smiled to himself as he sat down and started picking feathers from the bird. But just as he took his first bite, he looked up to see Smudge padding towards him.

"You caught a bird?" Smudge asked, looking down at it.

Firestar nodded and swallowed. "Want some?"

"No, thank you." Smudge wrinkled his nose as if he was around mouse bile. "My usual food is good enough."

"More for me." Firestar shrugged and continued eating.

"Smudge stared at the bird and asked, "How was the woods?" He looked up at Firestar excitedly. "Did you catch anything? Did anything catch you?"

Firestar swallowed, then answered. "I met some wild cats."

"What!" Smudge was clearly shocked. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Sort of." Firestar mewed. Before Smudge could continue his questions, Firestar added, "There where three of them, bigger and stronger than any of us."

"And you fought all three of them!" Smudge interrupted, tail twitching with excitement.

"No!" Firestar tried to keep the growl from his voice. Sure, it was good being around Smudge again, but he'd forgotten how much of a mousebrain the tom can be. "Just the younger one. The other two came later. All they wanted was for me to leave their territory. But then..."

"What!" Smudge mewed impatiently.

"They asked me to join their Clan."

Smudge's whiskers twitched disbelievingly. "They did!" Firestar insisted.

"Why would they do that?" Smudge asked.

"I don't know." Firestar mewed. "I think they need a few extra paws in their Clan."

"Sounds a bit odd to me." Smudge said doubtfully. "I wouldn't trust them if I where you."

"I trust them." Firestar purred, remembering all the friends he'd made and all the good, and bad, times he's had because of the choice of joining the Clan. "I'm going to join the Clan."

"Please don't go, Rusty." Smudge mewed in alarm. "I might never see you again."

"You will." Firestar promised, nudging him affectionately with his head. "And my housefolk will get a new cat. You'll get along with her just fine."

"But it won't be the same!" Smudge wailed.

Firestar flicked his tail impatiently. "I'm sorry Smudge, I'll miss you. But I have to go."

Smudge gently touched his nose to Firestar's and meowed, "Fair enough. I see that I can't stop you, but at least let's spend one more morning together."

Firestar found himself enjoying the morning with his old Kittypet freinds. It was nice to talk to them again, but slowly he found himself missing his Clan and his thoughts became more focused on the forest and the cats in it.

And finally, it was sun high, and Firestar had said his goodbyes. He padded through the forest, going to the exact same place as last time. He sat down in the same spot he was at last time. He tasted the air, and then sighed. He smell taste cat scent, but being in his untrained Kittypet body again made it so that he couldn't tell if it was fresh or not. Though, this time he knew that Lionheart and Whitestorm would be waiting.

"You have a lot to learn." A deep voice said, making Firestar jump to his paws excitedly. "Even the tiniest Clan kit knows when a cat is near by." Now Firestar could see two green glowing eyes under some brambles. "Can you tell if I'm alone?" Lionheart asked, stepping into the sunlight.

Firestar sniffed the air. Though he knew that Whitestorm is there, his smell scense couldn't tell him that now. "Bluestar and Graypaw aren't with you." He mewed hesitantly.

"That's right," Lionheart meowed. "But someone else is." Firestar looked up at the huge white warrior as he padded into the clearing. "This is Whitestorm, one of Thunderclan's senior warriors."

Firestar stared up at him, remembering just hoe big the tom is. He hadn't seen the two toms in a long time, and seeing them in this body reminded him of just how much he had, and still dose, respect them.

"We are here to take you to our camp." Lionheart told him.

Firestar sat still as Whitestorm leaned forward and sniffed at him. "Hello, young one." Murmured the white warrior. "I've heard a lot about you."

Firestar dipped his head in greeting.

"Come, we can speak more once we are in the camp." Ordered Lionheart, and without pausing, both him and Whitestorm leapt into the undergrowth.

Firestar raced after them, but before long he was already falling behind. In his old body he would've kept up with them, but not now. The two barley slowed as they jumped over a fallen trees, but Firestar had to scramble over.

They passed through the pine trees where they had to jump over deep gullies filled with foul smelling water. One was too wide to jump. Lionheart and Whitestorm waded through without hesitating.

Firestar narrowed his eyes and jumped in, hissing as the slimy water soaked his belly fur. He pushed forward and pulled himself out of the water, running after them again.

Finally, the two stopped at the top of a slope. Firestar skidded to a stop and panted, standinf on a rock by thr top of a ravine.

"We are very close to our camp now." Meowed Lionheart.

Though he felt stupid doing it, he looked around for any signs of other cats. Some glimpse of fur or movement, but he couldn't find any.

"Use your nose. You might be able to scent it." Whitestorm hissed impatiently.

Firestar tasted the air, getting the strong smell of Thunderclan. It was very different then what he was used to, and it was heavy fill the smell of many different cats. He nodded and announced, "I smell cats."

The two warriors shared a look of amusement. "There will come a time, if your accepted into the Clan, what you will know each cat-scent by name." Lionheart told him. "Follow me." He led the way down the ravine. Firestar followed, Whitestorm close behind.

Firestar held back a purr as he was lead through the gorse tunnel, the path under his paws well used. He had missed this place so much!

As they stepped into the clearing, Firestar's eyes widened. He had missed this camp, and all these cats. It was amazing to see them all again, even if he didn't know how he got here.

"Just after sunhigh, when the day is the hottest, is time for sharing tongues." Lionheart explained.

"Sharing tongues?" Firestar looked up at Lionheart.

"Clan cats always spend time grooming each other and sharing the news of the day." Whitestorm told him. "We call it sharing tongues. It is a custom that binds the members of the Clan together."

By now, the cats must have smelled Firestar's strange scent, because heads began to turn and stare curiously at him. Firestar didn't want to meet any cat's eyes directly, so instead he looked around the camp, taking in every detail that he had missed for so long.

"Over there," Meowed Lionheart, flicking his tail over at some strong brambles. "Is the nursery, where all the kits are cared for." He watched a ginger she-cat squirm out of the entrance as a tabby queen eith black markings appeared around the bramble bush. The two shared a lick on the head before the tabby slipped into the nursery.

"The care of our kits are shared by all the queens." Meowed Lionheart. "All cats serve the Clan. Loyalty to the Clan is the first law in our warrior code, a lesson you must learn quickly if you wish to stay with us."

"Here comes Bluestar." Whitestorm meowed, sniffing the air.

Firestar tasted the air, only able to scent her the moment before she appeared around the Highrock.

"He came." Bluestar purred.

"Lionheart was convinced that he would not." Whitestorm replied.

Bluestar's tail tip twitched impatiently as she asked, "Well, what do you think of him?"

"He kept up well on the return journey, despite his puny size." Whitestorm admitted. "He certainly seems strong for a Kittypet."

"So it's agreed?" Bluestar looked at both toms. They nodded and Bluestar said, "Then I shal announce his arrival to the Clan." Bluestar leapt onto the Highrock and called, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

Firestar watched as the many cats gsthered, sitting down to watch their leader speak. Though he saw and recognized cats he wanted to talk to, he stayed where he was in between Lionheart and Whitestorm.

When the cats where still, Bluestar spoke. "Thunderclan needs more warriors. Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that Thunderclan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior."

Whispers started up from the gathered cats, but Bluestar silenced them with a yowl. "I have found a cat willing to train as a an apprentice of Thunderclan."

"_Lucky _to become an apprentice." A voice called above the voices.

Firestar narrowed his eyes. _Longtail, _he thought, _do we really have to go through this again?_

He looked around until he found the young warrior.

Bluestar ignored him and continued, "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

Firestar felt the uncomfortable feeling of all the cats watching him now, and his pelt prickled. Usually he would be okay with this, but he knew how small and weak he was now.

There was silence. Then, everyone started talking at once. "Where dose he come from?" "What Clan dose he belong to?" "What strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any Clan _I _know."

Then one yowl sounded above the rest. "Look at his collar! He's a Kittypet! Once a Kittypet, always a Kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed."

Lionheart bent down and hissed into Firestar'ss ear. "That tabby is Longtail. He smells your fear. They all do. You must prove to him and the other cats that your fear won't hold you back." But Firestar didn't move.

"Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into out territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who kills the woods with his pitiful tinkling." All the cats howled in agreement. Longtail went on, well aware that he had the support of his audience. "The noise of your treacherous bell will alert out enemies, even if your Twoleg_stench _doesn't!"

Lionheart hissed into Firestar's ear once more: "Do you back down from a challenge?" Firestar still did not move. But this time, he had pin pointed Longtail's exact position. He was sitting behind Mousefur.

Firestar flattened his ears, narrowed his eyes and, hissing, leapt through the startled cats to attack Longtail.

**Thank you all for the great reviews. :) This story is going to be a fun one to write, I can tell. Anyways, continue reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to post this yesterday, but I got a new hamster yesterday so I kind of got distracted. Anywaysz I quickly finished it today, and here it is!**

**Colonel-IrritumStudios- Thanks for the review. And, everything might be the same now, but the plotline will change, and things will be different. And it'll start soon. :)**

Longtail, unprepared for his attack, staggered sideways. Firestar dug his claws deeper into Longtail's fur and held on, sinking in his teeth.

No swiping or boxing came in this fight. The cats where locked in a screaming, writhing tussle that flipped and somersaulted around the clearing in the middle of the camp. Other cats had to jump out of way to avoid being hit.

Then, Firestar felt a pressure on his throat. Longtail had gripped his collar and was tugging, hard. Firestar had known this was coming, he knew what to do to get away and win. But as the collar tighten around him, and he couldn't breath, he panicked and started to writh and twist. But every movement made the pressure worse.

Gasping for air, Firestar summoned all his strength and pulled away, though it made the pressure even worse. Finally... _Snap! _His collar broke and he stumbled away, free. Longtail tumbled away as Firestar scrambled to stand. He looked around at the faces of all the cats before looking back to Longtail.

Longtail was crouched three tail lengths away, and in his mouth was a manged and broken collar. His collar. There was a cut on his ear, blood dripping from it. And clumps of fur hung from his pelt.

Firestar could feel a cut above his eye, and he had a few patches of his own fur ripped out.

Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock and silenced the cats with a yowl. Though, Firestar and Longtail stayed in their spots, gasping for breath. They stared at each other, hostility still not yet spent.

Bluestar took the collar from Longtail and set it on the ground in front of her. She meowed, "The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. Starclan has spoken its approval- this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join Thunderclan as an apprentice."

Firestar looked at Bluestar and solemnly nodded his acceptance. He stood up and stepped forward into a shaft of sunshine, welcoming the warmth on his sore muscles. The pool of light blazed bright on his orange pelt, making his fur glow. He narrowed his eyes, trying to hide him happiness as he looked at Bluestar. He was going to be in the Clan!

He raised his head proudly, and no cat argued or jeered. Bluestar padded up to Firestar and set the collar at his paws. She touched her nose to his ear and murmured, "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight." Her eyes flashed, though when he had first gotten his apprentice name, he hadn't under stop what that meant. Now he did. He understood how much this really meant to her.

"You have fought well." Bluestar told his before announcing to the Clan, "From his day forward, until her has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat." She stepped back and waited silently for his next move.

Without hesitating, Firepaw turned and kicked Earth over his collar as if burrying his dirt.

Longtail growled and limped to a fern shaded corner of the camp, the medicine cat den.

The cats split into groups, talking together. But a familiar fluffy gray cat ran towards him. "Firepaw!" He called, skidding to a stop and barely stopping himself from running into his friend. His eyes stared at him excitedly. "Great fight!"

"How did you know it was really me?" Firepaw asked Graypaw. He was wondering how Graypaw knew it was Firestar and not Firepaw.

Graypaw shrugged. "I guess I have known you so long, that I could tell. Also," He paused and looked around. "We aren't the only ones like this."

"What do you mean?" Firepaw asked.

"Dustpaw! Sandpaw!" Graypaw called, searching for the two cats.

A few heatbeats later, the two cats padded over. One, a small dark brown tabby tom. The other, a slender pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes that where hard to see.

"Nice to see you again, Firepaw." Dustpaw said, flicking his tail. He sniffed at Firepaw. "Though, you'll have to get that Twoleg smell off your fur again."

"Graypaw told us that you were here too!" Sandpaw purred, her eyes studying his body now that he was different. "I couldn't belive it."

Firepaw wanted to step forward and press close to her, twining his tail with her's. But he couldn't. The Clan wouldn't see that as normal. Not now, at least.

Firepaw opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by a yowl. Firepaw turned to see Darkstripe.

"Hello Darkstripe." Sandpaw meowed. Graypaw dipped his head respectfully, sending a look in Firepaw's direction.

Firepaw felt uncomfortable as he looked at the dark warrior. The Clan cats may not know now, but Darkstripe is evil. He had, or will do, lots of bad things, including trying to kill a kit who was just a little too curious.

The evil warrior looked at Firepaw. "Lucky your collar snapped when it did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him being beaten by a Kittypet!" He spat the last word out like it was poison, then turned and walked away.

"Now Darkstripe," Firepaw started, looking at Graypaw in amusement.

"Is neither young, nor pretty." Graypaw finished, purring, and they both remembered Graypaw saying that the first time.

Dustpaw looked at them weird but didn't ask. He couldn't anyways, because a warning yowl came from Smallear.

"Here it comes..." Sandpaw whispered, instantly alert.

"Oh, by the way," Graypaw meowed quickly to Firepaw. "Ravenpaw is here too. From the future I mean."

"You should have seen his face when he woke up!" Dustpaw purred and Sandpaw flicked his ear with her tail.

"Be nice!" She hissed softly. "We where all confused and worried."

Firepaw looked at the camp entrance in time to see a young black tom push his way through the bushes and stumble into camp, eyes filled with fear and panic. He staggered across the clearing, panting badly. His black and white fur was ruffled and dirty.

"Ravenpaw!" Graypaw gasped as if he hadn't known this was coming. "Why is he alone? Where is Tigerclaw?"

Several cats raced past to greet Ravenpaw. Bluestar stepped forward and spoke calmly, though worry was clear in her eyes. "Ravenpaw," She meowed. "What has happened?" When Ravenpaw didn't answer, she jumped onto the Highrock. "Speak Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw was still struggling for breath. The dust and Earth around him turned red with blood. But he still managed to climb up onto the Highrock and stand next to Bluestar. He turned to look at the cats gathered below him. His eyes searched the cats until he found his friends.

Firepaw locked eyes with Ravenpaw and the apprentice took a breath to announce, "Redtail is dead!"

Shocked yowls rose from the cats.

Ravenpaw staggred slightly. "We m-met five Riverclan warriors by the stream. It wasn't far from Sunningrocks." He went on shakily. "Oakheart was amoung them."

"Why is he doing this?" Firepaw hissed, softly enough for only his friends around them could hear. "Why isn't he just telling the Clan the truth? He knows that he passed out before finishing the story."

"I don't know." Graypaw shrugged, stareing up at him with wide eyes.

"We talked about this before he went out on the patrol." Dustpaw told him.

Ravenpaw spoke again, "Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out or Thunderclan territory. He said the next Riverclan warrior to be caught in Thunderclan territory would be killed, but Oak... Oakheart would not back down. He said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened."

Ravenpaw paused to wheeze for breath. His wounds where bleeding heavily and he stood awkwardly to keep weight off his hurt shoulder. "That's when the Riverclan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail..." Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes rolled in his head and he lurched sideways. Half scrambling, half falling, he slithered off the Highrock and collapsed on the ground below.

Sandpaw flinched and closed her eyes.

A ginger queen bounded over and ceouched at Ravenpaw's side. She licked his cheek then called out, "Spottedleaf!"

Firepaw blink and looked around quickly. _Spottedleaf! _Last time he had saw her, she was dieing for the second time. She had been killed by Mapleshade to save Sandstorm.

Out of the medicine cat den came the pretty tortoiuseshell she-cat. She trotted over to Ravenpaw and used her pink nose to roll over Ravenpaw and look at the wound. She glanced up and meowed, "It's alright Goldenflower, his wounds aren't fatal. But I'll need to fetch some cob webs to stop the bleeding."

A silence fel over the clearing as Spottedleaf sprinted back to her den. But then a mournful howl broke the silence.

All eyes turned to the sound of it. Firepaw tenced, wishing that Ravenpaw had just told the truth. They could have fixed this. The whole problem with Tigerclaw might have never happened. But he didn't. Ravenpaw didn't say what he should have, and now everyone will belive Tigerclaw's story instead.

A large dark tabby staggered into the clearing. In his jaws, he held the lifeless body of another cat. Redtail. He dragged the dead warrior into the middle of the camp.

A shock rippled through the Clan like a chilly breeze.

Graypaw dropped down into a crouch. "Redtail!"

Dustpaw stared at the body of his mentor and deputy. "I had him for one day." He sighed.

Firepaw knew that Dustpaw missed his mentor. He should have had more time with him before he died again.

"How did this happen, Tigerclaw?" Bluestar demanded from the Highrock.

Tigerclaw let Redtail's scruff fall from his mouth. He stared steadily up at Bluestar. "He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was still gloating over his victory." Tigerclaw's voice was strong and deep. "Redtail's death was not in vain, for I debout we'll see Riverclan hunters in our territory again."

After a pause, cats started to step forward and lick Redtail's messy fur. Several purred soft words.

In case some cat was listening to them, he leaned over to Graypaw and whispered, "What are they doing?" He didn't want to change anything too much.

Graypaw stared at Redtail as he answered, "His sprit has left to fo join Starclan, but the Clan may share tongues with him one more time."

"Starclan?" Firepaw echoed.

"Starclan is the Clan of warriors that watch over the all the Clan cats. You can see them at night, in Silverpelt." Graypaw answered. "Silverpelt is the thick band of stars you see in the sky each night."

Then Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw padded forward to share tongues with the dead warrior.

Bluestar had stayed silent, but now she jumped down from the Highrock and walked towards Redtail's body. The other cats moved out of her way and watched her as she crouched down.

When she finished sharing tongues with him, she stood and meowed, "Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to Thunderclan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgment, for it wore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader." Her voice was thick with grief.

She then lowered herself to her belly, head bowed and back haunched. Many other cats stepped forward and joined her in this mournful pose.

**Done! :D The next chapter will be more interesting, but what do you guys think about Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Ravenpaw being here too?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the update. :) I don't have much to say.**

**MusicMadtm- It makes sense. :)**

**Cinderfire16- You'll just have to wait to see. And, yes I also think of the books as all about Firestar. If you want to see who else has been sent back, I guess you'll find out now. :D**

Firepaw watched silently as the Clan mourned. Graypaw came back to him, but Dustpaw and Sandpaw stayed by Redtail.

"I feel bad for them." Graypaw meowed quietly as he watched the brown tabby tom and the ginger she-cat. "Dustpaw only got his mentor back for a day, and Snadpaw only got to see her father dead for the second time."

Firepaw nodded sadly, watching the tabby tom press his nose into the deputy's fur. Sandpaw curled up close to the dead deputy.

Suddenly Tigerclaw stood up and padded over to where Ravenpaw layed with Tigerclaw. Firepaw and Graypaw shared a look.

"Should we follow?" Firepaw asked, remembering how it went the first time he went through all this.

"I don't want to change anything too much." Graypaw told him and lead Firepaw over to sit a respectful distance away.

"So, Spottedleaf." Tigerclaw started with a confident meow. "How is he? Do you think you can save him? I've spent a lot of time training him up, and I don't want my efforts to be wasted at the first battle."

Firepaw stared at Spottedleaf, remembering the last time he had seen her, laying on the ground, fadeing away because she had saved Sandstorm. But as he relived the memory, Graypaw snapped him out of it by gently flicking his ear with his fluffy gray tail.

Firepaw shook his head quickly and listened again.

Tigerclaw snorted and looked down at the motionless black shape. He jabbed his apprentice with a long claw. "Come on, then! Get up!" Ravenpaw didn't move.

"Not so fast, Tigerclaw!" Spottedleaf put her paw on Tigerclaw's and gently moved it away. "This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don't want him opening his wounds by jumping about trying to please you. Leave him alone."

Tigerclaw stiffened and was about to speak, but Spottedleaf meowed teasingly, "Even _you _know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw's eyes flashed, but he purred, "I wouldn't dare argue with _you, _dear Spottedleaf." He turned to leave, but caught sight of the two apprentinces. He padded over and looked down at them, narrowing his eyes as he towered over them. His amber eyes locked on Firepaw's green.

Firepaw swallowed uneasily. This wasn't right! Tigerclaw was supposed to say something by now, not just stare down at them. Does that mean that he was sent back too? The thought made him start to panic, and he struggled to meet the warrior's amber eyes.

"_Firestar_." He growled, amber eyes flashing angrily. "Watch your back, Kittypet." His eyes moved to Graypaw for a heartbeat before he straitened up and stalked away.

Firepaw looked back at Graypaw and Sandpaw to see their uneasy faces. "Tigerstar..." Graypaw said shakily.

Firepaw, not sure what to do, meowed, "We need to talk to Dustpaw, Sandpaw, and Ravenpaw about this."

"Do you think Ravenpaw already knows about this?" Graypaw asked. "Maybe that's why he didn't tell the Clan."

"That might be why." Firepaw agreed. "But we need to talk to him to make sure he knows."

Graypaw nodded, and stood. He still looked tense, but padded over to Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw stirred and opened his eyes as they got closer. "Has he gone?" He asked, looking around quickly. But when he saw Firepaw and Graypaw he looked down at his paws not wanting to meet their eyes.

"He's gone." Graypaw answered, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Go away, both of you!" Spottedleaf protested. "How am I meant to help this cat with all these interruptions!" She impatiently flicked her tail at them and pushed her way in between them and her patient.

Firepaw knew that she was serious, though she had a lively gleam in her eyes.

"Come on then, Firepaw." Graypaw told him, padding away. He called back to Ravenpaw, "Get better soon Ravenpaw!"

Graypaw and Firepaw walked around the camp, both in their own thoughts as they looked at all the things that had been destroyed when the Twolegs came but was alive now. Firepaw had missed this camp for so long after they left.

"Do you remember when we went to our first gathering?" Graypaw asked as they stopped beside the apprentice den.

Firepaw nodded. "And when we told Sandstorm and Dustpelt they weren't coming." He purred, remembering their faces.

"We had so many fights with you two." Dustpaw meowed as he and Sandpaw padded over.

"But we always won in the end." Graypaw told him.

"Hey!" Dustpaw started. "That's only because Bluestar-"

"Just stop it, Dustpaw." Sandpaw told him. "I don't want to go through all that fighting again."

"Me either." Firepaw agreed, remembering all the times they would single him out because he used to be a kittypet.

"What's with Tigerclaw?" Dustpaw lowered his voice as he looked back at the dark warrior. The large brown tabby was starring at the group with his amber eyes, his face unreadable.

Firepaw looked over at him before looking back at Dustpaw. "He is one of us." He told them.

"You mean, he was sent back too?" Sandpaw gasped.

Graypaw nodded slowly and Dustpaw asked, "But why?"

"I'm not sure." Firepaw answered. "But that may be why Ravenpaw didn't tell the Clan about what really happened at Sunningrocks."

"But I told him that no matter what happened, he had to tell the Clan this time." Dustpaw growled.

"Maybe he got scared." Sandpaw suggested. "I would be too."

"I'll ask when he joins our training." Firepaw told them. Just then he heard Blue star calling the Clan together for a meeting. She stood on the Highrock, Redtail's body still in the middle of the clearing.

"A new deputy must be appointed." Bluestar started. "But first, let us give thanks to Starclan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among stars." Silence fell as all the cats looked up into the sky, which was beginning to darken as evening crept over the forest.

"And now I shall name the new deputy." Bluestar continued. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

Firepaw looked over at Tigerclaw. He was starring up at the Highrock with an unreadable face. He turned back to watch again.

"Lionheart," meowed Bluestar, "Will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

Tigerclaw walked forward and gave Lionheart a nudge so hard it almost knocked the large cat off balance.

"And it all starts again." Graypaw sighed. Firepaw nodded silently.

"Redtail was also mentor to young Dustpaw." Bluestar said. Dustpaw stiffened beside him and padded forward.

"Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately. Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you where taught." Bluestar finished

The tabby warrior swelled with pride as he showed his acceptance with a solemn nod. He strode over to Dustpaw, bent his head, and rather awkwardly touched noses with his new apprentice. Dustpaw flicked his tail respectfully, but he looked back at his friends uncomfortably.

Bluestar raised her voice, "I shall keep vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." She jumped down from the Highrock and walked over to lay beside Redtail's body once more. Many of the other cats joined her.

"Let's go get some prey before we sleep." Graypaw told them and all together they headed for the fresh kill pile. Then, they settled down outside the apprentice den to eat.

Firepaw purred as he bit into his mouse. "So much better than kittypet food!" He exclaimed, licking his whiskers.

Graypaw meowed in agreement, his mouth full as he shared the mouse with Firepaw.

They finished eating and padded into the apprentice den. "Where do I sleep?" Firepaw asked, looking around the den he hadn't slept in for so long.

"Anywhere," Sandpaw meowed like she did the first time they went through this. "As long as it's not near me."

Firepaw touched his nose to her ear for a heartbeat before laying down in a nest next to Graypaw. He didn't like how far Sandpaw was away from him, but he knew that they couldn't share a nest. Not yet.

**Oh no! Tigerstar!**

**If you have time, please look at my new story. Anyways, please review. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
